


Bedtime

by silentnormanellison



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentnormanellison/pseuds/silentnormanellison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW Don gets horny and Grady knows the drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is NSFW trash. So caution. In advance, I'm so sorry.

Grady, Boyd, and Gordo had just settled into bed. Don laid in bed looking at the ceiling of the tank. Then he turned and saw Grady's perky ass moving up and down as he snored. Don thought about that ass and felt his rod start to stiffen in his pants. Shit, he thought to himself. After a few minutes of trying to think away his erection, he crawled over to Grady. 

"Wake up." He shook Grady slightly. Grady stirred but closed his eyes shortly after. 

"I said to wake the fuck up Grady." Don said with a little more force. Grady blinked his eyes open and looked up at Don.

"What the fuck Don?" He muttered as he saw the tent in Dons pants. Dammit, Grady thought to himself.

"I'm bored and horny Grady." Don told him, looking him in the eye.

Grady knew the drill and stuck his tight ass in the air, cock pointed to the sky. Don pulled down their pants and put two fingers in Grady's mouth. Grady sucked on his fingers until Don decided they were moist enough and stuck them in Grady's ass gently.   
Grady twitched at the motions but accepted them. Grady would never deny the thought of Don in his ass turned him on. Don quickly increased the speed of his fingers and Grady felt his own cock growing. 

Grady moaned and Don took his fingers out his ass. Don positioned his cock and slowly pushed into Grady’s brown pocket. Grady's cock grew with each motion. Don pumped harder and harder, increasing the fierceness with each thrust. He moaned and grabbed Grady's hair. Grady pumped his rod while don tore away at this ass. Dons thrusts sped up, and Grady felt him tense. 

“Oh god." Don moaned loudly. Grady pumped his rod faster. The pressure on his cock and from his ass was too much and he came. Don licked it from his chest and he pumped as fast and hard as he could. 

Don tensed up again and seeing the cum on Grady's chest he came into Grady's ass. Once he had licked up all the cum from Grady's chest he pulled out of his ass. 

"Goodnight Grady." Don said in a commanding officer type tone.

"Night Don." Grady muttered. 

Norman and Boyd looked at each other silently. They couldn't believe Don and Grady couldn't even wait until they had actually fallen asleep.


End file.
